Un me gusta es una palabra dolorosa
by UsagiTsundere
Summary: "Esta historia es inventada para las personas que alguna vez han sufrido un rechazo de una persona que has gustado, Butters lo esta experimentando ¿acaso se rendira ante la repuesta negativa de Kenny? el corazón de algunos es terco por más que personas lo lastimen, pero tendra encuenta que aveces hay que tocar fondo y saber hasta donde llegar con ciertas cosas."
1. Lo que es experimentar un rechazo

**Los personajes por desgracia no me pertenecen, los eh tomado para esta historia inventada por mí.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: posible faltas de ortografías, Ooc, y Yaoi (chicoxchico)**

**Para los demás que no tenga ningún problema con esto, disfruten.**

* * *

_** Lo que es experimentar un rechazo.**_

No sabia que un "me gustas" doliera tanto, creí que era una de las palabras mas lindas que había pero cuando la experimentas es muy doloroso y mas si no es correspondido, Soy leopold stotch Butters, un chico de 16 perdidamente enamorado de Kenny McCormick, lo cual jamás fijaría ni si quiera una mirada hacia a mi.

-¿Desde cuando eh tenido este sentimiento?-susurre en los mas bajo mientras miraba el chico que me gustaba, rodeada de tanta gente, sonriendo sin ninguna preocupación.

Quizás, desde 1 primer año de secundaria ¿es posible estar enamorado de la misma persona tanto tiempo? Solo estoy yo como evidencia, lo peor de todo que me eh confesado hacia el como dos veces pero ninguna señal de repuesta, es doloroso lose. Eh pensado en rendirme y olvidar lo que siento por el pero es muy difícil además, ¿Por qué debería rendirme? Si nunca eh intentado acercarme a el yo tan poco eh dado mi mayor esfuerzo en hablarme, básica mente todo es respondido por algo "Pena" así es, me da pena acercarme a el, me pongo muy nervioso, mi mente se pone en blanco, al principio fue difícil en confesarme hacia el, no había problema que fuéramos hombres, Kenny se expreso abierta mente que era bisexual, así que… ¿puede estar bien?

-Tan doloroso…-volví a susurrar con voz quebrada mientras hundía mi cabeza en mis brazos, es imposible que el me diga un "si" ¿verdad? quizás por que desde niños nunca nos conocimos muy bien del todo y nunca tuvimos contacto, yo era como el "remplazo" de Kenny cuando no estaba con Stan, Kyle y Eric…Todo esto…es muy jodido.

…

-Butters, sabes que no me gusta verte triste.-Pip era mi mejor amigo, el cual sabe que me gusta Kenny desde hace tiempo, el me daba palabra de apoyo que se podía escuchar fácil, pero no es lo mismo decir que hacerlo, su miraba preocupada se dirigía hacia a mi, no me gustaba preocupar a mis amigos pero era difícil mantener una sonrisa cuando por dentro estas destruido.

-L-Lo siento Pip, ya no estaré más triste-dedique una sonrisa falsa como mis palabras

-Siempre dices lo mismo, no mientas ¡recuerda que te conozco desde hace mucho, se cuando mientes!-me sonrió amablemente-oh, olvide que Damien me esperaba después que terminara las clases, ¿estarás bien si me voy?-me miro nuevamente preocupado.

-No te preocupes Pip, saluda a Damien de mi parte yo estaré bien-frote mis nudillos mientras lo miraba, se que no estaría bien, tenia mis ánimos muy abajo pero no me gusta que me vean de esta manera, siento que soy una molestia para los demás.

-Si pasa algo me llamas y estaré en un segundo contigo ¿esta bien? Bueno me voy, cuídate de regreso a casa Bye~-mire como se alejaba de mi mientras, yo guardaba mis cosas en el casillero, cuando lo cerré me gire y vi ah alguien que no quería mirar en estos momentos ¡Era el! Estaba con una chica de seguro de ultimo año, era muy linda siendo honesto pero…la estaba abrazando de forma cariñosa sentí mi corazón dolor, no pude evitar que mis ojos se hundiera de lagrimas ¿Por qué debería llorar? Ah lo mejor es su amiga, una conocida…tal vez, no debería llorar ¿no? Pero eso no es todo, lo peor…es que voltio a verme de reojo y volvió a su vista hacia a la chica sonriéndole y alejándose donde estaba frente mío aun abrazándola.

-eh…-¿Qué significo esto? Acaso…lo hizo apropósito…sin darme cuenta las lagrimas recorría mis mejillas, mi corazón latió muy rápido y tenia un nudo en la garganta, baje mi mirada al suelo mordiéndome el labio y enfrentarme a lo que vi hace unos segundos, ¿Por qué hizo eso frente mío? Aun sabiendo que me gusta, pero llego un pensamiento que me hizo sentirme de lo peor, "No soy nada de el, para que el no tenga libertad de hacer lo que quiera" ese pensamiento lo tuve clavado todo el camino hacia a mi casa, mis lagrimas se secaron con el frio, mi corazón sentía un vacío y aun tenia ese nudo en la garganta, ese nudo que permanecía hay queriendo decir tantas cosas, soltar al llanto pero no debería.

…

Al día siguiente, era la misma típica rutina, observando desde lejos al chico que me gusta mirándolo tan feliz mente mientras yo solo esperando un milagro del cielo que el, por una vez se acercara a mi ¿imaginar no cuesta nada no? Pensar eso me hace ver más patético y desesperado.

-¡Suficiente Butters! Debes acercarte a el, no lograras nada estando mirándolo cada día de tu vida-me reclamo Pip a lado mío.

-Lo se…-susurre sin despegar la mirada hacia Kenny, claro que lo sabia no lograre nada en este ritmo, es solo que...me siento ignorado por parte de el

-¿Entonces? Intenta acercarte mas a el yo te puedo ayudar además Damien es muy buen amigo de Kenny, te ayudaremos ¿te parece?-me dijo agarrándome la mano animado yo solo lo mire y dije.

-Imposible…no puedo-lo mire con una sonrisa entristecida y volví enfocar mi mirada hacia Kenny, mirándolo desde lejos no duele tanto, Pip se quedo sin entender antes mis palabras, no es necesario que le diga no le entendería, estoy acostumbrado, que siempre digan las mismas palabras "no lo sabrás si no lo intentas, no hay que rendirse sin dar el mayor esfuerzo, el que no arriesga no gana" patéticas palabras, las cosas no salen como uno lo espera.

-Butters…-susurro Pip preocupado, miraba la misma escena que yo, nuevamente esa chica la de ayer, Kenny se apresuro en levantarse de su asiento y salir corriendo abrazándola, solo sentí ese vacío en mi corazón y sonreír ante esa escena soltando una leve risa-No deberías reírte, Butters no tiene nada de gracia ¿acaso no te duele?-alzo la voz un poco tomándome de los hombros para que lo miraba.

-Me duele…-respondí aun sosteniendo la sonrisa.

-¿¡Entonces por que carajos te pones en esa idea!? Si no vas a luchar por alguien entonces no llores al final por esa persona, siempre dices imposible, no puedo, jamás se fijaría en mi… ¡claro que no se fijaría en ti si pones en ese puto plan de mierda estar siempre mirándolo desde lejos! Es estúpido tu eres estúpido por hacer algo así…-soltó aquello sin pensarlo dando un respiro y llevando su mano derecha así boca sorprendido de sus palabras-lo siento Butters, no debí decir eso…-dijo muy apenado, me sentí mal por sus palabras pero tenia razón, la honestidad es difícil de expresar y encontrar buenos amigos que te diga la verdad es muy difícil así que aprecia eso de Pip.

…

Al final me decidí, éramos pocos en el salón Pip me dio sus últimos apoyos y se fue con Damien, tome valor y me levante del asiento, mis mejillas ardían mi corazón latía muy rápido, estaba nervioso, me acerque hacia el lentamente como dudando, pero al final estaba frente a el, tomo mi presencia me miro y me saludo con la mano sin decir mas, tan solo tenia mi mente ¿Qué le digo a hora? Todo lo que estaba planeando en mi mente en hablarme se fue en un segundo, estaba en blanco nuevamente, solo pude decir "Hola" que el me volvió el hola.

-… ¿Qué pasa?-después de unos segundos que para mi fuero eternos, me pregunto mirándome confundido

-Yo… ¿tienes tiempo? Pudiéramos charla…un r-rato-dije mirando el suelo sin valor de mirarle.

-Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir a trabajar adiós-paso a lado de mi como si nada, su voz era tan fría, cerré los ojos apreté los puños, sabia que algo como esto pasaría, por eso nunca me acercaba a el.

-K-Kenny…espera-corrí hacia el, Salí del salón buscándolo con la mirada y lo vi con sus amigos, me detuve hay no podía hacer mas si me acercaba seria una molestia para el y si ellos se enteraba lo joderan y a mi me harían burlas, nuevamente tenia ganas de llorar, pero me aguante suspire y fui por mi mochila para irme a casa.

…

-Me conto Pip que Butters se te ah confesado, ¿Qué piensas sobre ello?

-Que debería de pensar…-susurro mientras veía la televisión de su gran amigo Damien

-Serás idiota oh es que te haces-dijo con enojo mientras sacaba un cigarro de la cajetilla y lo prendía-¿Qué piensas sobre el? Le responderás oh lo rechazaras.

-Hmm…-hizo un gruñido de fastidio-si te digo lo que pienso se lo contaras a Pip y Pip le contara Butters ¿no?-dijo sonriendo de lado

-Así es…así que cuenta carajo.

-joder-soltó un suspiro llevándose la mano hacia la nuca-¿Qué puedo pensar sobre el? Es tierno, tímido, miedoso, listo y con un gran corazón, pero lo conozco muy poco que no llega esos sentimientos hacia a mi, somos muy diferentes, básicamente somos como mundos lejanos ¿Qué mas puedo hacer?, no puedo darle ilusiones sin tan poco siento algo tan grande como el hacia a mi, seria muy…horrible de mi parte hacia ese pequeño, aun que me vea como un puto cabron hay personas que no puedo herir y Butters es una de ellas.

-aja…-contesto sin poco interés Damien mientras soltaba el humo de su boca.

-Creo entonces sabrás mi repuesta a sus confecciones, no puedo hacer nada, no le daré ilusiones, así que será…un simple rechazo.

-¡jajajaja!-Damien no pudo aguantar la risa puso su mano en su estomago mientras reirá con muchas ganas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso imbécil?-bufo Kenny mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-De tu repuesta tan mediocre-respondió entre risa.

-¿ah?-dijo ofendido ante la repuesta del anti cristo

-jajajaja eso me ha hecho reír mucho-detuvo su risa de repente y no dijo nada mas miraba el humo que salía de su cigarro solo se escucha las penas de las personas en el infierno-¿son muy diferentes? ¿Cómo mundos lejanos? Te das cuenta de la gran mierda que acabas de decir-Damien lo voltio a ver con una mirada penetrante.

-Joder, Damien deje de mirarme así que me pones nervioso-se quejo mientras volvía poner su atención a la tv.

-Yo soy el hijo del diablo, Pip es un simple humano, yo vivo en el infierno y el en la tierra, nosotros somos muy diferentes, yo nunca acepte a Pip, lo veía de los mas bajo, sin embargo Pip demostró de lo contrario, siempre estaba tras mío cada día, aun que yo lo lastimaba físicamente oh verbal mente, nunca dejo de estar a mi lado-susurro eso lo ultimo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto mirándolo de reojo, aun que la repuesta ya la sabia.

-Por que yo le gustaba…-hizo un gesto como una sonrisa-a veces no es bueno pensar mucho, por mas que pienses mas te hundes en dudas, preocupaciones y en cada mierda y al final, no obtienes nada.

-Gracias-susurro Kenny, a veces Damien dejaba ver una pequeñita pisca de amabilidad humana-pero ya tome mi decisión-el pelinegro soltó el humo de su nariz mirando nuevamente la televisión.

…

No todo sale como uno espera ¿eh?, tal vez haya sido mejor en nunca decir mis sentimientos hacia Kenny, me siento real mente estúpido a hora, pero no puede negar este sentimiento, es difícil, da igual si lo ve como desesperado quiere una repuesta parte de el estaba preparado si era un "no" oh un milagroso "si".

-Esta será la ultima vez que vuelva repetir mis sentimientos hacia a el, si muestra esa actitud tan fría…se termino, olvidare este sentimiento-hablo con voz baja mientras miraba el techo de su habitación soltando un largo suspiro de frustración.

Se que no es bueno presionarlo pero ¡por favor! Ah pasado mas de 2 meses que se había confesado y nada de nada, por una parte lastima mi auto-estima, que importa, se ve lo de bajo así que esto seria lo ultimo, no puedo presionar y mucho menos quererme, pero solo quiero esa repuesta, no puede tenerme todo el tiempo de este modo ¿oh si? No es justo, claro que no.

…

Nuevamente esta rutina, terminaron las clases ¡es a hora oh nunca!, me levante me fije que no había nadie casi esta vez estaba decidido y mas que nada ya tenia pensado que le iba decir, se acerco con pasos pequeños pero rápidos hacia el.

-¡K-Kenny!-no te pongos nervioso, por lo que mas quieras ten seguirá por una vez de tu vida en ti.

-Butters… ¿Qué pasa?-voltio a verme con una sonrisa amable, ¡oh mierda no! Me esto poniendo nervioso, suspire y volvió mi fuerza.

-Kenny, necesito una repuesta parte tuya sobre esa…confesión.

-…

-Se sincero conmigo Kenny, no importa si es un rechazo estoy…estoy seguro de escuchar lo que tengas que decir, así que por favor…se honesto Kenny.

-Si lo pones así, esta bien seré honesto contigo-hubo un pequeño silencio y el miro alrededor ya no había nadie.

-S-Si…

-Veras, no te conozco mucho ad-lo interrumpí, de seguro me esta viendo desesperado.

-peor podemos conocernos mas ¿no?-sonreír forzada mente, el negó con la cabeza.

-por favor no me interrumpas, tu dijiste tus sentimientos pero por favor considera tu los míos, a mí me gusta alguien mas-susurro eso ultimo-además no siento nada por ti, lo siento…agradezco tus sentimientos los aprecio, pero no puedo obligarme ah que me gustes ¿oh si?

-No…

-¿vez? Gracias Butters, pero solo te ofrezco mi amistad-sonrió, eso me dolió-solo eso, me tengo que ir-estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando soltó el llanto sin detenerme no me importaba si me estuviera viendo oh escuchando, mi interior esta destruido.

-Butters…-escuche su voz pronunciar mi nombre, pero aun así seguía llorando tapándome el rostro-lo siento…-escuche sus pisadas alejándose.

* * *

**Bueno siendo honesta…pensaba dejarlo así, ¿Qué cabrona no? Pero al fin de tanto pensar…lo seguiré x3 Kenny no se escapara jajaja, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario sea bienvenido.**


	2. Un pequeño susto en la feria

_**Los personajes no me pertenece los eh tomado para crear esta historia.**_

_**ADVERTENCIAS: posibles faltas de ortografía**__**, Ooc y Yaoi (chicoxchico)**_

* * *

Han pasado 3 días, así es 3 días sobre aquel rechazado bueno debe darle crédito fue honesto y es lo que pedí ¿debería rendirme no? Si es lo mejor para que estar enamorado de un chico que ni te hace caso, así que es mejor olvidarlo hay muchas personas en el mundo y encontrare ah alguien mas no debería aferrarme ah alguien eso sonaría tonto.

-Sin tan solo mi estúpido corazón entendiera-suspire cansado.

¡Oh en fin! No puedo evitarlo me gusta mucho, aun que me diga mil veces en mi cabeza que yo no le gusto y solo me ve como un "amigo" a hora, tan solo escuchar su risas su voz, a veces encontrarnos con la miraba en ocasiones tan solo su presencia hacia que mi corazón latiera cien veces por segundo, ¿Qué debería hacer?

…

-Butters, ¡vamos a la feria!

-¿eh?

-Si, hace unos días que se instalaron aquí no esta muy lejos, además te hará bien que te distraigas no me gusta verte tan deprimido no le hará bien a tu saludo ¿Qué dices?-me sonrió tan entusiasmado, honestamente no me gustaría ir, pero es verdad tal vez seria bueno distraerme pero el problema no era ese si no mis padres.

-pero…

-No te preocupes por tus padres Butters, iré a ah rogarles yo mismo a tu casa-contesto con su aun gran sonrisa, parece que adivino lo que pensaba.

-G-Gracias Pip en verdad, ¿pero Damien?

-oh…el, me dijo que tal vez no iría tenia unos asuntos en el infierno, pero que haría todo lo imposible para poder ir-dijo algo pensativo y luego cambio a su expresión de antes-¡pero! Si viene jamás te dejaría solito, no soy mal amigos como esos que abandonad sus amistades por estar con sus novios-me sorprendo un poco la acción de mi amigo ya que se balanceo así a mi abrazándome.

-jajaja-reí por esa repuesta sin darme cuenta, a lo que Pip se puso mas alegre.

-¡así me gusta! que sonrías Butters, ¿vendrás entonces?

-claro que si, dejo en tus manos el asunto de mis padres-junto mis manos en significado de ruego, el asistió contento.

…

-waa…-el rubio estiro su cuerpo mientras soltaba un pequeño grito de cansancio-no pensé que fuera difícil en pedirles permiso a tus padres Butters.

-Lo siento Pip-respondió el otro rubio apenado.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno que te dejaron jajaja tus padres son muy protectores es entendible ya que es muy tarde va hacer las 8 de la noche, que bien que se preocupan por ti-susurro al ultimo mientras ponía una cara de nostalgia.

Al decir verdad Pip no tiene padre murieron cuando tenia 12 años, ¿razón? Fueron asaltados en unos callejones y aun que sus padres obedecieron las ordenes de esos delincuentes, los asesinaron aun así, Pip es un chico fuerte y admiraba eso de el.

-¡Vamos!-Butters tomo el brazo de su amigo rubio haciéndolo correr, no quería que el tuviera malos recuerdos.

…

-¡Joder Kenny!, deja de ser tan molesto vete a otro lado si no quieres que te arranque la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa Damien? Estas de muy mal humor, bueno mas de lo normal-dijo un rubio haciendo un puchero, al parece había muerto hace varias horas atrás, quería pasar el rato con su amigo pero el no se encontraba las condiciones.

-Tsk, a ti que te importa lárgate solo me estas estorbando.

-Pero~ no puedo dejar a mi gran amigo de esta manera-contesto inflando mas sus mejillas mientras lo abraza por la cadera, y fue hay donde el gran anti cristo perdió la paciencia y lo azoto hacia la pared con una fuerza sobre humana.

-¿Quieres volver a morir verdad perra?

-auch…c-calma Damien j-jejeje-se rio nerviosa mente con su cuerpo adolorido aun tirado y medio estampado en la pared.

-¿Por qué tenias que morir justa mente hoy?-dijo el pelinegro con una cara de pocos amigos cruzándose de brazos.

-ah saber…-respondió mientras se levantaba adolorido-pero enserio por que estas de esta manera, ¿Ah poco llevan semanas sin tener sexo tu y Pip y te sientes frustración sexual? Yo te puedo ayudar con eso Damien…-soltó aquello por reflejo error, gran error para el rubio, fue nuevamente lanzado pero a hora hacia la ventana de la casa del pelinegro.

-Coño, ya me cansastes-respondio con rabia saltando por la ventana y dirigiéndose donde Kenny.

-E-Esta bien perdón Damien, perdón, perdón ya no quiero mas marcas en mi cuerpo, enserio lo siento por decir semejante estupidez-el rubio lo miro aterrado-es seguro que tu te lo violas ah cada segundo cuando lo vez…-se tapo la boca.

…

-Damien~ e-enserio lo siento no debí decir esas cosas.

-Ten suerte que no te haya castrado pendejo.

-eh…mmm s-si ¿ya podrías bajarme de aquí?-Kenny estaba atado arriba colgando de la punta de una antena de la gran misión del pelinegro, tenia unos ligeros morenotes y rasguños.

-Hay es donde te quedaras, a hora me tengo que ir-el pelinegro sonrió de lado, mientras baja un poco al suelo ya que estaba flotando.

-¡Espera Damien! ¿Ah donde iras? No me dejes aquí, joder hago lo que quieras pero por favor no me dejes aquí-el rubio se agitaba bruscamente, sin tener en cuenta que eso hizo que se pudiera resbalar de esa antena haciéndolo que cayera.

El anti-cristo suspiro, antes que su amigo cayera al suelo lo sujeto con una mano la soga donde estaba amarrado, lo tiro al suelo aun amarrado volvió a cruzarse de manos, Kenny le estaba agotando la paciencia, por su culpa se había atrasado en ir a la feria donde se encontraba su novio, vaya que día ¿no? Había acabado un gran papeleo de los nuevos muertos que había llegado al infierno y no faltaba más, Kenny tenía que venir para joderlos con cada pendejada que hacia oh decía.

-¿Cuál fue la razón de como moriste? Según tu me habías dicho que ibas ah cuidarte en no morir ya que querías ir ha esta tal feria.

-…fue accidente de auto.

-Si quieres que te desate gran idiota, dime la verdad tienes en toda la cara en que mientes-antes las palabras del pelinegro, Kenny desvió la mirada y se levanto quedado sentado en suelo rojizo.

-Escuche que Butters y Pip irían, la verdad me siento incomodo en tan solo ver ah Butters, después de aquello así que no le había sentido de ir además que esa feria no es muy grande y podríamos encontrarnos, lo de accidente de carro es verdad andaba distraído y me arrollo, sabia que ibas a ir a la feria pero...-guardo silencio.

-¿pero que?-frunció el ceño.

-pero…-se balanceo hacia Damien haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio quedando el rubio encima del pelinegro, puso ojitos de cachorro mientras hacia una voz melosa-no quería estar solito en es lugar que me da miedo, así que hizo todo para poder que estuvieras mas tiempo aquí~

-…

-¿Damien?

-…

-¿D-Damien?...

-JAJAJA-soltó una carcajada haciendo estremecer al rubio-estas muerto-dijo muy serio con aura asesina-iras conmigo a la feria pedazo de estúpido, así por lo menos estarás con Butters mientras que yo estoy con Pip-lo cargo en su hombro abriendo un pequeño portal.

-¿Qué? No, no, no, no quiero ir ¡Damien!

…

-Espera Pip, no me siento muy…b-bien auhg-Pip estaba muy entusiasmado con todos los juegos que me ha llevado mas 7 juegos mecánicos sin descanso, no soy bueno con este tipo de juegos y en verdad que me siento mareado y ganas de escupir mi estomago completo.

-Perdóname Butters, me emocione mucho iré a comprar una botella de agua y algo para que se te baje ese mareo ¿me esperas aquí?-su miraba estaba muy preocupada mientras me ayudaba ah sentarme en una banqueta, solo asistí creí que si hablaba iba ah revolver el estomago, Pip salió corriendo hacia la dirección de un puesto.

Sentí que todo me daba vueltas, puse mi mano en mi boca mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos intentado contener todo esto, no pude, iba vomitar oh si voy a vomitar, Salí corriendo sin fijarme con los ojos cerrados y cuando iba soltar todo eso parecía que como arte de magia desapareció mas bien me lo trague con tremendo susto, vi 5 hombres muy altos, musculosos y robustos tenia cara de malas personas, mire ah mi alrededor, no estaba lejos de la feria estaba cerca, pero en lugar que estaba era muy oscuro, así que retorced unos pasos atrás y intento no hacer ruido alguno, mi suerte no estaba de mi lado pise un pequeño vidrio que hizo un gran ruido haciendo que todos voltearán hacia a mi poniéndome nervioso.

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí, un niño bonito jejeje.

-Vaya, pero mira nada mas con ese cuerpo pareces un la muñequita de porcelana.

Oh no, es todo lo que pensé y Salí corriendo en dirección de un puesto donde había mucha gente, pero no, si que bonita suerte la mía me agarro del brazo haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Butters!-No, No Pip no vengas, pensaba mientras veía que corría hacia donde estaba, no esto no es bueno.

-Pip no vengas, corr-grite, pero un hombre me tapo la boca, mientras vi que otro hombre se puso atrás de mi amigo y lo arrastro hacia nosotros alejándonos de las personas, si de este lado como dije estaba oscuro así que no se veía y para completar con ruidos de los juegos mecánicos y algo de música jamás escucharía mi grito oh algo mas, vi a Pip estaba aterrado igual que yo sudaba frio, el miedo me paralizo.

-Jajaja mira nada mas, dos niños rubios encima muy lindos ¿Qué les parece si jugamos un rato?-tomo la barbilla de mi amigo, mientras Pip lo miraba con asco y miedo, no quería ver esto no quiero que le pase algo a el, me daba igual lo que sucediera conmigo pero no podría ver alguien que real mente quiero y aprecio le pasara algo, mordí la mano del sujeto que me tenia amordazado el se quejo de dolor y me dio un golpe en la mejilla.

-¡Pequeño mocoso! Me las vas ah pagar.

-Tranquilo, luego te desquitaras con su cuerpo jajaja hay que disfrutar de este pequeño rubio primero.

-¡ESPERA! No le hagas nada a mi amigo, por favor…h-hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero a Pip no lo toquen-hable en forma nerviosa, mientras miraba aquel tipo con terror.

-¿Qué? Así que te importa mucho tu amigo ¿eh? Jajajaja-soltó una carcajada horrible-no te preocupes querido, contigo tan bien jugaremos es más ¿Por qué no jugamos con los dos al mismo tiempo?

-¡Si!-respondieron los 4 hombres al mismo tiempo, no me di cuenta que un hombre estaba tras mío manoseándome con sus manos, era desagradable, uno de los sujetos se iba acercando a Pip, esto era mi culpa sin duda.

-¡No, No, No!-grito Pip desesperado soltando lagrimas-¡DAMIEN!

-Cállate Puta-iba soltarle un golpe cerré los ojos no quería ver esto, no escuche el sonido del golpe, abrí un poco mis ojos y ante eso vi ah ese chico ¡si era el novio de Pip!

-Tu…

-¿¡P-Pero que carajos!?

-Damien…

-No te atrevas a tocarle un cabello a mi Pip-honesta mente estaba a hora mas aterrado con la mirada asesina del anti-cristo, Damien que tenia sujeta la mano de aquel sujeto el cual segundos atrás le iba golpear Pip, la tomo con fuerza y escuche un gran grito parte de aquí hombre y un sonido que hacia la muñeca de ese hombre ¡rompió su muñeca!

-Kenny, encarte de el.

¿Escuche bien? Kenny, dirigí mi vista si era el, ¿Por qué estaba atado? Bueno las sogas no duraron se quemaron en llamas corrió hacia donde estaba y le dio una gran patada ah ese asqueroso sujeto que tenia atrás manoseándome.

-Todos ustedes mejor salga corriendo si no quieren que esto-volvió a ejerce fuerza en la muñeca de aquel tipo destrozándola y soltándola al mismo tiempo- les pase esto cada uno de sus huesos hasta que mueran-su miraba aplicaba odio, mientras llamas al su alrededor decoraban su cuerpo, al parece estaba perdido la poca paciencia que tenia, todos salieron huyendo.

-Pip… ¿te hicieron algo?

-No, g-gracias Damien-Mire a Pip, trato de sonreír pero no duro ni un segundo y se soltó llorando mientras abrazaba a Damián que lo consolaba.

-Lo siento…esto fue mi culpa, me aleje un poco y no me di cuenta de esos tipos estaban cerca, perdóname-estaba apenado, era mi culpa por no fijarme hizo que pasara todo esto a mi amigo, lo que le paso ah sus padres lo había dejado marcado y a hora esto.

-Eso no es verdad Butters, no fue culpa de nadie, gracias por defenderme…te estabas sacrificando por mi, muchas gracias amigo-me sonrió mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas y Damien solo me dio una leve sonrisa parecía una forma de agradecer y volvió abrazar a Pip.

-Butters, toma.

Sentí algo tibio sobre mi cuerpo me sobresalte aquel tacto, por unos instantes había olvidado la presencia de Kenny, su chamarra estaba encima mío, no entendía por que, parece que era demasiado obvio ya que me respondió esto.

-Tu camisa esta rota-no me había dado cuenta de aquello, mi camisa estaba rota parte de arriba y abajo de seguro aquel hombre la rompió cuando me estaban tocando.

-Gracias…K-Kenny-murmure desviando mi vista algo avergonzada mientras sostenía la chamarra encima de mí, su olor era embriagador.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí el capitulo dos :3 tratare de subir mas aprovechando mis vacaciones xD**_


End file.
